


G

by Jakathine



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Biting, Collars, Dom/sub, F/M, Heavy Petting, Light Bondage, M/M, Stockings, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Couple, sassy merlin is sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine





	G

The mission was simple. Harry and Eggsy had to go undercover into an underground club. The pair needed to sneak into the facility’s secret room to get information onto a flashdrive and get out as quickly as possible. The catch was Merlin explained it was a Dom/Sub club and they had to work as a pair. 

At first Eggsy refused to play sub, his stubborn attitude showing itself, but a single hand trail up his back and kiss on his neck from Harry and he decided maybe it wouldn’t be too bad. 

Hours later as they walked up to the door, Eggsy felt apprehensive and touched the 100% leather collar that had on an o-ring a metal leash and a round gold disk that had a G engraved on it for Galahad. Harry was using his Arthur name in this case. The outfit Eggsy wore was even more interesting. Instead of his bespoke suit he wore something... a little similar but with decidedly less cloth.  
  
The black stockings he wore were attached with suspenders under his blue pinstripe shorts that matched the mid-drift jacket he wore and had closed by one button over his bare chest. The gladiator sandals he wore, which were black, laced all the way up his calves and gave a sense of almost Roman-slave to master look. The glasses he wore, his norm black-rims made his already big eyes even bigger to give a look of innocence.  
Harry, on the other hand, looked as fashionable in a reasonably plain red button up and black slacks.

  
As they entered the club, the pounding music that had barely been heard outside throbbed around the atmosphere as they found a booth to sit at. Harry sat in the plush burgundy whereas Eggsy laid down next to him, his upper half splayed in Harry’s lap extravagantly.  
  
Harry smiled down at Eggsy and yanked the collar slightly to draw Eggsy closer to his abdomen. Eggsy cast a slight glare towards Harry and decided to get revenge by nuzzling into Harry’s crotch, making the other man make a small noise of surprise.  
  
“Boys.” they heard Merlin’s voice simultaneous, “I really would like to watch an investigation, not porn.”  
  
Eggsy smirked and looked around while Harry wove a hand through his hair and massaged his scalp.   
  
A couple sat down near them, a man and a woman, and the man they noticed was likewise collared. the woman, a buxom red-headed lady with heavy blue eyeshadow cast a glance at Harry and Eggsy and smiled gently at them. Her sub noticed this and mimicked Eggy’s pose in her lap, letting her weave her fingers into his hair.

  
As Harry and the woman struck up a casual conversation Eggsy listened and watched as her sub nuzzled at her leg then smiled at Eggsy with a look that said “your turn”.

  
Eggsy narrowed his eyes and mimicked the nuzzle and then a nosebump into Harry’s leg.

The other sub grinned and then oh-so-carefully bit on his dom’s leg. She sharply looked down and gave his bum a soft whack,“Bad boy.”

  
Just as Harry looked down to Eggsy to see what on earth he’d done Eggsy chose that moment to bite, albeit harder, into Harry’s leg, making the main unexpectedly moan.

  
The lady he was chatting with laughed, even more so when he gently chastised Eggsy by dragging him up by the collar and letting it get tightened slightly so it bit into Eggsy’s skin.

  
A heated stare between the two went from pretend to something more, to the point they barely noticed when the woman and her sub gracefully got up and left.  
  
After a few shaky breathed moments Eggsy glanced over Harry’s shoulder and noticed a VIP curtain being pulled to the side to show a stairwell to the second floor. He jerked his head in that direction and Harry looked into his glasses’ reflection and nodded slightly.  
  
“Your passes have now been VIP marked.” Merlin carried over the intercom softly, “it will only last a short while so get to work”  
  
Harry released Eggsy and picked up the chain again, leading him to the VIP section. The burly guard in front of it at first argued as he did not recognize them, but after scanning their pass they were able to get by without any other problems.  
  
Afterwards, the mission went well Perhaps only two or three people got beat up, but that was pretty good in their line of work, and the information was successfully put on the usb.   
  
Merlin thanked them when they got back to base and discharged them for the rest of the day.  
  
Eggsy was about to take off the collar when he felt a sudden jerk and toppled into Harry’s arms. The sudden close contact alerted him to the fact Harry was already half-hard.

  
“Oh, no you don’t.” Harry whispered into Eggsy’s ear, “I’ll take you out of that, but not til after I fuck you for being a brat earlier.”  
  
“Oh? Is that a promise?” Eggsy flashed a cheeky grin up at Harry and ground his knee up into Harry’s crotch.  
  
Harry groaned and kissed Eggsy passionately on the lips in response, all other thoughts discarded.


End file.
